The Original Light Team
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has many secrets like anyone else, but hers are bigger. Lucy used to be one of the strongest mages in Fiore with a team too, until an accident occurred. Lucy knows some people of Fairy Tail too. Lucy bears the burden of excruciating pain because of her past, she wants to forget it all. Can her family assist her while every breath she takes is covered in insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

The battle with Oración Seis had Lucy questioning her sanity. The Light Team she was sent with to destroy that dark guild was nothing more then just a 'Reformed' Version of the Original. Lucy was wondering what on Earthland possessed her to agree with going in the first place, hell just because of that incident she changed her name. In memory of those tragic days, she basically went insane having a yandere face for violence. The obsession with violence. What on Earthland possessed her. She nearly went on a bloody warpath when she crossed paths with Angel for how she treated her spirits. To say 'Lucy' Heartfilia was crazy was an understatement, she was INSANE. But considering the fact she went through far more then she was letting on at Fairy Tail, I could admit it was understandable and something you would see as 'because of this, this happened'. Lucy's real name is Lucky, her parents picking her name because the guild sign was missing a 'k' was false information. Her parent's guild was way too organized, although they did name her after the guild since they thought Lucky was a great choice. Lucy was defiantly NOT new to Fairy Tail the guild as it was not her first time being there, she had been there many times with her mother and father to visit Master Makorav, Gildarts, Mystogan, and sometimes Laxus ( One explanation for Laxus holding Lucy hostage during the Fighting Festival Incident). She was in The Original Light Team, some of the most strongest Wizards in Fiore. As she was the youngest in the group didn't mean she was the weakest, although she wasn't the strongest she could get her ass kicked without hesitation if her teammates heard her say that.

* * *

Lucy and Laxus were at the guild, sitting at the bar. Everyone was shocked when Laxus and Lucy became quick friends considering how rough, quiet, and unsocial he was and how gentle, loud, and lively she was. I mean who wouldn't, all she did was walk up to him, say hi, and all of a sudden they are really good buddies.

When they first talked he raised a hand, everyone thought he was going to hit her ( Mainly Natsu ) but all he did was pat her back and say, " Your funny, I like you." Yet again jaw-drop and many people fell anime-style after trying to 'rescue' her. Natsu surprisingly had yet to show up along with Gray and Erza was doing what she loves most, consuming rather large portions of strawberry cake.

" You know Lucy, I find it amazing you of all people don't start any guild fights," Laxus said, clearly astonished." Hey, I resent that!"" Considering how bubbly, lively, and violent you are." Lucy nudged him with her elbow lightly." I am NOT violent, I just have 'subtle' disagreements. Yeah subtle!" Lucy said. " You sound like your trying to reassure yourself of that." Lucy pouted.

" I do," Lucy admitted." Don't I?"

" Yes you do, but it is understandable. You went through some crazy shit in your childhood. Especially your father's arranged marriages, you nearly killed one of your suitors with an ax you pulled out of nowhere." Laxus shivered. When he shivered everyone saw it, everyone's jaw dropped. They actually seem to be doing that a lot lately, but what did Lucy do to him? Now everyone was closely listening *cough* schooching their chairs over *cough* to their conversation.

" My father was a good man, at times. But he was one hell of a retard, I mean who the hell told him 'Lucy wants to get married'. And then put me up for grabs, I am not the last video game at GameStop. Mr. What-ever-his-name-WAS had an ax coming, I mean it was even expected," Lucy sighed. Everyone's eyes wide at her language, Natsu and Gray had already entered but wanted to know what was going on." I'm how old, had chainsaws for toys, and never was a huge fan of the male species, may I repeat CHAINSAW-for-TOY! Talk about suicidal, jewel-loving, no dignity bastards. Then they complain about having their ass whooped by a girl, how sexist was that." Lucy complained, who knew she was such a tomboy? " Their lucky I let them keep their family jewels! I could have made a clean swipe, and thrown his little junior into another dimension!* THUD * You know what shove it up his - Hey, um, Laxus are you all right? Laxus?"

Laxus was pale and had passed out due to Lucy's little visual anger, damn him and this thing we call a healthy imagination. He wasn't the only one to pass out, during Lucy's verbal rampage. Majority of men had went into dreamland and the other males were either holding their 'sons' to make sure they were safe or making a note-to-self about never pissing Lucy off. Natsu, with eyes wide, was just oblivious to everything besides the fact Lucy had such a colorful language, it was practically a rainbow already and it hasn't even been five minutes into her raging issues.

" Lax - Oh hey guys how are you?" Lucy said completely unmindful of male pale faces and sputtering lips. " Lucy you cursed." Levy whom was surprisingly was not in the least traumatized by this... incident(?) Surprisingly, that was the only thing Levy was new too. " Oh yeah, I did didn't I? Eh, it happens." Lucy sighed.

"Everyone curses every once in a while, I am pretty sure that I won't be the only one there in that group." Everyone had to admit, Lucy is right. Pretty much everyone has a rainbow like language.

Lucy started to look around at everyone around her with a face of annoyance.

_Stare._

_Starreee.._

_Staarrreeee..._

"Why is Laxus still on the ground?" Lucy suddenly asked. "No ones going to help him, he just passed out right out of nowhere." Lucy said as she got off the stool and walked away, ready for her lovely bath and nap.

* * *

**Please PM me or Review. I had this idea in my head for a while now, so I just wrote it. Now I don't know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did she just leave Laxus on the floor for us to handle?" Cana asked, seeing as the usually helpful Celestial Mage wouldn't help out a good friend. Just abandon him. "Yup," Natsu sighed. "She did." Natsu added as he left to follow her, he really was good friends with her... too bad she doesn't like it when he comes through the window.

Lucy was sitting in her tub relaxing, she kept a little bit off the water running since she knew she would be in here for a while. Running water because you know how when your taking a bath and next thing you know it is suffocatingly hot so you leave a little cold water running to keep your water warm and not hot. I do that all the time, it is actually refreshing. She actually stayed in her tub for quite awhile, 20 minutes. She looked old for her age at the moment.

She got up, stretched, and wrapped herself up with that beloved new towel she bought just yesterday. When she walked out she had nearly peed herself, she still never really got used to Natsu just randomly showing up at her apartment since it happened out of nowhere. She liked her privacy and would like to believe that it could stay that way.

Natsu was all over half of her comfy bed. That cute, little, weird guy was always so fond of her bed, she got it. One try and your addicted to it. The bed called out to her most of the time and she let it consume her, but with Natsu smuggling half the words her bed was saying it didn't always work that way. That was actually the reason she mainly kicked him out, if her bed still talked to her she didn't give a fuck what was happening.

Lucy silently but quickly put on some clothes, she never actually got why they thought her underwear was weird. They were tanga underwear, the most appropriate kind too. She even had pajama shorts like that, which she was currently in. So basically she was wearing a light blue tank top and short black shorts with white stripes on both sides that were made to show off a woman's curves.

Her hair was loose and she had on the mysterious debatable NaLu bracelet. You now how Natsu and Lucy are both wearing the same bracelet and it started a controversy, yeah that. Forgetting Natsu was right in front of her, she climbed right into bed and fell asleep without a worry present on her face. Seriously, the effect that bed had on people was dangerous. Fuck it, the effect her home had on people period was dangerous.

She ended up sleeping in the unknown embrace of the pink-haired dragon slayer, Natsu.

* * *

Natsu was going to be truthful, he really had a peaceful sleep. One where he wasn't rudely -his point of view- awaken and kicked out of Lucy's bed. He opened his eyes and saw a sight he rarely ever saw; Lucy laying down with him and peacefully sleeping. She may not have been facing his direction but from what he could tell she was calmly asleep.

He gave a lite chuckle seeing as if she were awake he wouldn't be alive to see another minute. He then realized that the Celestial mage was in his very own embrace, he guess he hugged her while she was sleep without either noticing. Not prepared for night attacks. He slowly but surely removed the one arm on top of her, one down another to go. He didn't die yet.

When it came to his other arm things did come out perfectly, but with one unplanned event. When Natsu pulled the first arm up her cover came off, leaving her without her fluffy -probably made by Aries- cover. Her clothes, not that appropriate. Then Natsu slowly tugged his other arm to make sure as to not disturb or wake her up. When Natsu moved his arm he was dragging her with it, making her turn over.

Natsu had witnessed pure sexiness, finally. Sexiness somewhat wearing clothes, and the hotness was not on purpose. (Pretend she looks somewhat similar to Highschool of the Dead's Saya when she was asleep at Rika's house, just blonde hair) That is very rare to find, Natsu you lucky bastard. I had to say it, if there are any males reading this, this is what they are thinking currently.

_She is such a weirdo. _Natsu thought. Even trying to hide how he feel's in his mind, although his imagination and thoughts are two different things believing in two very different ideas. He halfway knows he likes her. When he removed his arm and sat up, she stirred a little then opened her eyes.

She looked at Natsu for a split second then grabbed her pillow, cuddling into it and yawning/sighing with relief. "Natsu, your lucky I'm sleepy." Lucy yawned into her pillow again. Before she could actually rub her eyes, her door, bathroom door, and window were busted open at the same time. Oddly enough it didn't disturb her, but sure as hell did shock Natsu.

Erza, Gray, Happy, and surprisingly Laxus burst into her house like they were the police. I hate it when the police do that, just break through your doors looking for someone like they own the place and leave like it never happened. That is breaking and entering, however police don't have to face that.

Erza looked ready to kill Natsu, Gray and Laxus were blushing and trying to fight it but failing when they saw Lucy in her sexy pajamas, and Happy was squealing like a second Mirajane.

"I was right, I was right! They liiiiike each other!" Happy snicker/squealed/yelled. He was having a rainbow of emotions right now about this NaLu situation. Who could blame the blue, talking, walking, flying, smartass, fish-loving cat.

"Natsu," Erza started off. With her eyes gaining a dangerous glint she asked slowly. "Did you defile our innocent Lucy?" Erza was glowing a very scary shade of red right now, very scary. Natsu almost peed himself but reminded himself not to do such a thing since Lucy was right next to him. After that sentence was spoken, Gray and Laxus stopped staring at Lucy's sexiness and right at the nearly-pissing-himself-at-the-moment Natsu whom they currently despise.

Lucy to the rescue. "I was not defiled, my bed was defiled." Lucy said as she looked pointedly at Natsu with a glare. Natsu is so not lucky he didn't get a chance to pee before someone broke in. Now Natsu had the I'm-holding-something-in look. "I didn't defile your bed, I was sleeping in it." Natsu strangled out. Natsu looked at Erza. "Lucy is not innocent, have you heard the things she and Levy talk about?" Natsu asked, strangely serious. Lucy took this as her chance to punch him in the gut to keep him from talking, it looked strange seeing as Gray and Erza have never really seen Lucy use blunt force.

Natsu fell unconscious in less then a second, and landed in the siting up Lucy's awaiting lap. Lucy ran her slender fingers through Natsu's hair and looked at the intruders in her house. "Laxus, did you come here to tell me something or stare?" Lucy asked, Laxus has never broke into her house before so she needed a reason for his random entry.

"Oh, yeah. Uh... they said you abandoned me at the guild after telling your campfire-like story." Laxus accused, shacking his finger out like a Granny accusing teenagers. "Yes," Lucy began. "Yes I did." Lucy stated simply. Lucy turned her attention from a gawking Laxus to a blushing Gray. "Why did you break into my apartment, again, Mr. Fullbuster?" Lucy questioned. Gray was too busy staring at Lucy's chest to respond, apparently it was very interesting. "How come you guys come to my apartment Erza?" Lucy repeated.

"We wanted to tell you about the mission we found, we wanted to know if you would like to go." Erza told Lucy. Lucy nodded lazily with her eyes closed and grin adorned on her face. "Of course I would love too, what time?" "6:45, don't be a second late." Erza warned. Lucy smiled her heartwarming smile with sparkly eyes. "Don't worry." Lucy waved it off.

Laxus who was still gawking and Gray who was still blushing were escorted out of Lucy's apartment through the door by Erza. Lucy's smile widened. "Finally! They used the door!" Then her attention turned to Natsu. _Damnit! Now I got to find a way to trick Natsu into using the door. _Lucy thought. Running her hands through Natsu's hair one last time she lowered her face down to his ear.

"Natsu! Looky! Something edible!" Lucy whispered in his ear. Natsu's eyes immediately sprouted open, only to come face to face with Lucy's boobs seeing as she was sitting up again. "Where?" Natsu said as he tried to look Lucy in the eye. Lucy jumped up out of bed, leaving Natsu to fall on the ground groaning in pain.

"Forget that dumbass! We got a mission!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu only groaned in response.

"I have to pee!"

* * *

**Please PM me or Review.**

**Please listen to Inner Universe from Ghost in the Shell**

**See you till next chapter!**

**Sen'ninriki says peace.**


	3. Special News

Chapter: FUCKING NEWS

I know... I deserve to be punished for updating fucking one story in the past two months. I had to deal with a lot of family birthdays lately my family lives all over the US so traveling was very necessary. So as a way to apologize I will give you guys a little spoiler that takes place in the stories.

You thinking what I'm thinking? If you are you than you know what the rotten egg is...

**LUCY'S FUCKING MAGICAL ABILITIES**

So I decided to give Lucy:

_Celestial Spirit Magic (Duh, kinda trolled you)_

_Heavenly Body Magic*_

_Astral Projection Magic*_

**Wanna read more? Than continue...**

(1*) Heavenly Body Magic. Okay so I decided this when I thought about how I said Lucy was all Celestial, Heavenly Body magic happened to be the only other magic I found on Fairy Tail Wikia that involved the constellations. Now I know some of you are thinking "No way, there's also Urano Metria that deals with Celestial beings." Well, being the bored bum I am, I searched up Heavenly Body magic on FTW and in the trivia it said that Urano Metria and Heavenly Body magic have the same magical seals. Even magic that is close together like demon take over and animal take over have different seals. And I was curious as to why Jellal knew about Urano Metria, then decided "FUCK IT!" Same type of magic and magic seal... They are classed together in my story now.

SO for understanding if you didn't understand a word I said (it's just simpler) In my story Urano Metria is a spell classified under Heavenly Body Magic.

(2*) Astral Projection Magic. Some of you are going to believe that I'm basing this off Jellal's Thought Projection, I'm not. I had known about Astral Projection since I was young and after watching Insidious again I went after it. Only it has adapted some new changes. When using this ability, the stronger your will and magic the higher chances you have of actually staying awake utilizing this magic. Who knows, I might just give it some spells if you want. PM me if you want spells to be added for this particular magic, if so than send some spell names and abilities. I'm not that creative.


End file.
